1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a pump to a washing machine.
2. Problems In The Art
In a typical washing machine, the washing machine pump is one of the areas requiring service compared to other areas. As a result service technicians must remove and replace washing machine pumps regularly.
In a traditional prior art washing machine, the pump is fastened to the base frame of the washing machine with screws or similar fasteners. Therefore, in order to install or remove a pump from a washing machine, the washing machine has to be tipped so that access to the screws or fasteners from underneath of the washing machine base is gained.
Another problem with prior art washing machines is that the pump will vibrate and cause noise. As a result, the pump must be dampened by some means.